Winx Club - Episode 414/Cinélume Script
7: The Perfect Number Intro/Recap Narrator: Roxy and the Winx saved the city by defeating the Wizards of the Black Circle, making the return of the fairies to Earth more imminent. They celebrate with Sky, Nabu, and the Specialists by throwing a concert, featuring Musa, at the Frutti Music Bar. Scene: Love & Pet Musa: Do you think shorter hair would suit me? Or maybe a different hairstyle? Stella: Are you kidding? Hair is the most effective weapon of seduction a girl can have. Tecna: Oh really? And I thought it was the brain! Stella: Well, maybe it is, but the hair is definitely noticed first. Musa: Maybe Jason likes short hair, then he might notice me more and not just for my voice. Stella: Jason Queen, the record producer? Guess he made a strong impression, huh? Bloom: Don't you think you are moving a bit too fast, Musa? Jason is nice and everything but you hardly even know him. Musa: You're right Bloom, but I wanna start looking ahead. Riven's a part of my past. Roxy: *thinking* They're fairies, but they live their lives just like regular girls. I wonder if I'll be able to do that, too. Bloom: *thinking* I know you're concerned, Roxy. Believe me, I understand. I felt exactly the same way. *Speaking* Don't worry. You will get used to it, trust me. Roxy: Get used to it? I mean... Bloom: I am talking about your powers. At first it was hard for me, too. Knowing that I was a fairy scared me almost as much as thinking about my future. Roxy: I can't even imagine how my future's gonna be like. Musa: Hey, Roxy! What's wrong? C'mon! You can talk to us. Roxy: Thanks guys. It's just that I always thought that my future would be here, in Gardenia. *flashback* But now, well, I know that I have some special powers, and that's great but I also know that these powers might take me far, far away from here. Away from the only home that I've ever known. Bloom: I know you can do it. The important thing is to never give in to fear. Roxy: I know I am the Fairy of Animals, Bloom. But... Bloom: Aren't you happy? This is your destiny! *Laptop rings* Faragonda: Good morning, girls! I called to congratulate you. So far your mission is going well but it's not completed yet. Musa: It's not easy convincing people here that fairies exist. Faragonda: I know it's difficult, Musa, but it's not impossible. Just remember, reestablishing balance and harmony is the only way fairies will be able to return to Earth. Bloom: But some have already started to believe in us, headmistress. Faragonda: That's a good start but I believe you can do much more. Tecna: But we have lots to learn about our Believix powers and the transformation levels. Faragonda: I'm sure you will discover them slowly but surely and use them wisely. You may soon need them for your future missions. As for the White Circle, Bloom, it would be safer to keep it here in Alfea since Ogron and his wizards may attack you again and try to seize it and this way I can study it and better understand all of its secrets. Roxy: Huh... Faragonda: I noticed that Roxy is there with you. It's a pleasure meeting you even if it's from a distance. Roxy: Good morning, headmistress. Faragonda: We'll meet you in person when you come to Magix Dimension to attend the Alfea school of Fairies. I assume the Winx have told you all about the courses you'll be taking. Three intense years... Roxy: What?! Three years? Wait, wait, wait! I have no intention of leaving Gardenia. My whole life is here. My friends, my dad! I'm not giving up everything to spend three years in a school so far away. Layla: Hey Roxy! Roxy: Don't try to change my mind because it's not going to happen. Faragonda: You need to be patient with her, girls. And the wizards are still out there. Roxy is inexperienced. She could end up in trouble. Bloom: Let's follow her. Besides, we still have a mission to complete. Scene: Street Bloom: There's something going on down there. Let's go take a look. People: Whoa... Bloom: Huh? Reporter #1: There they are. We got them, live. Fairies, flying over the city. It's incredible, simply incredible! Stella: You think they might be talking about us? Camera man: Aaahhhhh... Bloom: Don't worry! I've got you. Reporter #1: Saved by a fairy. Ladies and gentlemen, our camera man has just been saved by a fairy and she was flying over Gardenia. Reporter #2: Excuse me, excuse me fairies. Everyone is wondering who you are; what's your name; where do you come from? Bloom: I had no idea we were so popular. Reporter #3: What kind of powers do you have? Stella: Well, let's just say that... Reporter #2: Are you engaged? Stella: Do you think a girl like me doesn't have a fiancé? Reporter #3: Are you here to protect the people of Gardenia? Flora: Well, actually we have a different mission... Bloom: Um... Flora, be careful of what you say. Our enemies are still here. And they could prevent us from accomplishing our goal. Stella: You are very kind but we really need to go. Reporter #3: Wait! A few more questions, please! Scene: Frutti Music Bar Brandon: Hey there! Can I get you girls anything special? Girl #1: We're looking for a nice place to spend the evening. Brandon: You found it. Great fruit cocktails, lively place, a cool band. What more could you ask for? Girl #2: Yeah, very nice. Brandon: Thank you, girls. Keep that up, and you'll make me blush. So I'll see you tonight? If you want a table just ask for me. My name is Brandon. Sky: "My name is Brandon." Listen to him. Helia: If Stella could only see him. Klaus: Try this Riven. Tomato and blueberries. It's one of my special recipes. Guaranteed to make you feel better. Riven: No, thanks, Klaus. I don't feel like anything. Nothing seems exciting any more. Nabu: If you're looking to confide in someone, who better than a bar man? Riven: How do you do it with Layla? I mean, you managed to build this serious relationship and make it last. But somehow, with Musa and I, it's different story. And now there's that Jason Queen guy who's taking my girlfriend away. Musa's only thinking of him now. Nabu: Any relationship requires time and patience between two people. And in order for you to win Musa back, you have to support her dreams, Riven. Now I know, you know her better than me. But she seems like a sensitive girl to me. And I believe your jealousy is hurting her. Brandon: What's the big deal? I only told them that if they needed a table they should come and see me. Sky: Look, guys; take a look at who's on TV. Reporter #2: ''' (on TV) Here they are, folks! Our newest celebrities - the fairies of Gardenia, live. Let's see if we can have a word with them. '''Helia: Hey, I didn't know I was dating a celebrity. Brandon: Neither did I. Riven: They never miss a chance to be the center of attention. Stella: Sorry everyone. But we have to go now. Bloom: Huh? I sense the magic wave coming from the port of Gardenia. Roxy is using her spells, she could be in danger. We have to leave now, someone's waiting for us. Reporter #3: At least tell us what your names are. Stella: The Winx! Catchy, huh? Scene: Port Stella: Roxy isn't here. Bloom: It's like she disappeared to thin air. Tecna: Then the power of the magic trail will help us. Winx: Winx Tracix! Bloom: Come on. *Their Believix Wings turns into their Tracix wings* Flora: I see her. She was here. But what was she doing? Tecna: She's looking for something. Stella: Probably another stray, I bet. *Their wings revert back into Believix wings* Aisha: Look! She went that way. Hurry! Musa: Let's hope that none of those journalists decided to follow us. We don't need anymore problems on this mission. Bloom: We have to be careful, they'll all be watching us now. Roxy! We were worried about you. Roxy: I'm sorry girls. I should never have behaved like that, especially in front of Faragonda Flora: Hey little guy. I've never seen a white tiger cub. What's he doing here in Gardenia? Roxy : I've already established a mental connection with him. He's very scared and his story is terrible. Here, just listen. Tiger Cub: I was kidnapped by some nasty men, I managed to escape but there are still many animals trapped in prison. Roxy: I hate animal smugglers. Where are they little one? Tiger Cub: At the port. Inside one of those floating houses... uh ship... that's the word! But I'm afraid the ship is about to leave. Stella: Well, we have to do something! Bloom: Freeing those animals and teaching those criminals a lesson is what we should do. Roxy: Let's wait until dark. That's the time when tigers go hunting. But for now, you deserve a bit of rest and some special cuddles, don't you? Scene: Roxy's Pet House Klaus: Another one of your homeless puppies, Roxy? Roxy: Well, this time it's a kitten, Dad. *The tiger cub sneezes* Bloom: A kitten with a bit of a cold. Roxy: Now, don't worry, little ones. He may be a tiger, but he's still a puppy, just like you. Come on, say hi to him. What a fuss. Haven't you ever seen a cub? Stella: You are so shy! Come with me, let's make a new friend. Tecna: Well, should we go say hi to the guys? Bloom: I'll meet you over there. I'm going to give Roxy a hand. The pets seem hungry. Tecna: All right. Bye. Stella: See you later. *The Winx leave* Roxy: They are such adorable creatures. I couldn't live without them. After all, I'm the Fairy of Animals, aren't I? And I can feel that they're all ready to fight with me to defend the Earth against the Wizards of the Black Circle. Bloom: Oh, Roxy, I'm so happy to hear you say that! And I bet the mysterious woman in your dreams will also be satisfied. Roxy: I followed all her advice. And if this is what she wanted me to become then I hope I haven't disappointed her so far. *Flashback starts* Morgana: We are what we choose to be, Roxy. You can put an end to all of this. You are a fairy, The Fairy of Animals. Never forget that. Fight! Roxy: Creatures of the sky and the forest, come to me! Come to me! Scene: Frutti Music Bar Stella: Hello, gentlemen. Don't try to hide it. We know you're happy to see us. Tecna: Hey, Timmy. Stella: Hi. Brandon: Let me guess. You've just finished signing autographs and you're exhausted? Plus, we saw you on TV. It's an honor dating a celebrity. Stella: Oh, Brandon! Stop! Andy: Make way, everyone. Make way. Here comes the most famous rock band in town. Thank you, thank you. Mark: If only he could sing as well as he talks, we'd really be number one. Rio: Let's start rehearsing, guys! We still have some songs to perfect for tonight. Brandon: Please, have a seat. A private concert is taking place, just for you. Andy: Whoa, is that a tiger cub in your arms? Roxy: Yes, and he's a little wild right now. So why don't you play some music to calm him down? *Music plays* Klaus: So now, this would be your cat with a cold, right? Roxy, we have so many animals. Don't you think a tiger is a bit much? This is a public bar, and even though he's still a cub, I... Roxy: It's just for tonight, Dad. Please? Klaus: Well, since we're already friends, I'm gonna go for a little walk with him. Roxy: Be careful, though. He's a little frisky. Klaus: All right, see you later. Did you already ask the girls what they're having, Brandon? Brandon: The usual. Here you go, mademoiselle. Stella: Thank you, dear. I should still have a few pictures left. I'll sign one for you later. Brandon: Thank you. Thank you so much. *Andy invites Musa to perform with them and she agrees. The crowd cheers. Riven sees it and leaves, Musa runs after him.* Nabu: It won't be easy for Musa and Riven but they must talk to each other. Musa: Riven, it's so hard for me to tell you what I'm feeling. I always thought you knew me but now I think you may never have understood me at all, or my dreams. And I guess that's why you never helped or encouraged me to follow them. *Flashback starts* Jason: Well, listen, the important thing is that you're here now. Riven: Yes, my name's Riven. And I'm her boyfriend. Musa: Yes, that's right! You've done nothing but criticize me all day! Riven: Oh, don't worry! I'm leaving! Ask your friend Jason to support you! Jason: It's okay, Musa. *Flashback ends* Musa: I'm sorry, Riven, but we can't go on like that! I need someone who supports me. Jason: Hello, Musa. Musa: Jason! Jason: I've been looking for you everywhere. I've got something here and I wanted to give it to you personally. Musa: Thank you. Riven: I get it. Don't worry, I'm leaving now. See you later. Jason: I hope I didn't interrupt anything. I just wanted to give you this envelope. Read it and let me know. Klaus: Roxy! The cub! He's gone. Bloom: Winx, Believix! *Believix transformation* Bloom: Not bad, Roxy. You learn fast. Stella: Super speed, Winx! Speedix! *Speedix transformation* Stella: Thanks to our turbo wings, we'll get your cub back in a flash! I guess he was just too impatient to get free and couldn't resist. Bloom: Let's go, Winx! Scene: Port Roxy: I can sense him. He ran in that direction. *Roxy uses her magic* Stella: Now what? He couldn't have come this far and then just disappeared. Roxy: I don't think these crates are a problem for a bold little guy like him. *She flies up, seeing the cub is tied* Roxy: Are you all right, little one? Man #1: Hey! How did you get out? Pretty fairy costumes, girls, but leave now and you won't get hurt. Roxy: Put him down! You're hurting him! Man #2: What are you talking about? We love these animals. Man #1: We couldn't live without them. Roxy: You are despicable! Man #1: Clam up! Now go back to your costume party and get out of our way. Roxy: We are real fairies. And now you'll see what we can do! *The second man shoots a net, trapping the Winx and Roxy. Then both men spray fumes at them* Scene: Ship Bloom: I don't believe it! Stella: We were knocked out by those baboons! And now we're back to our normal form! Musa: We fought against witches, monsters, and all sorts of creatures! And now we let two dumb guys like that defeat us? Roxy: At least we're in good company. Poor creatures are terrified. I wonder how long they've been trapped in here. Bloom: Roxy, try to establish contact with them. Then maybe you can calm them down. Roxy: I'll try. It's hard since I'm not very good with strong emotions yet. I think they're coming back. Bloom: We're about to find out. *The cub enters* Roxy: Hi, little one! Stella: Hey! No one can stop you, can they? You're incredible! Roxy: You just wanna be free. You escaped from the smugglers, and even from me, and I care about you. *Roxy and the cub help untying the Winx* Man #1: What's going on in there? Man #2: Beats me. Man #1: I'm not gonna let seven girls dressed up as fairies ruin our plans. Huh? Bloom: We're not finished with you two! Stella: Now it's time you learned your lesson. Musa: We don't have to fight these goons. All we have to do is make sure that they understand what they're doing is wrong. Flora: Musa's right. They need to learn how to behave like human beings. Musa: Bright Heart! Let the good in you break free! Listen to the song in your heart, let it guide you through your life and appreciate everyone around you. Man #2: She's right. Making money from these animals is wrong. Let's go and set them free. *They release all trapped animals* Man #2: Go on, big guy. You're free! Scene: Gardenia Man #3: Wow, look at all these animals! Woman #1: Maybe it's the Gardenia Fairies' magic. Stella: I don't think this city will forget this awakening. I'm exhausted. It's been a long night, hasn't it, girls? Bloom: I think I could sleep for two days. Maybe three. Roxy: I'm going home to see my dad. See you soon, Winx! Bloom: Bye, Roxy. Scene: Love & Pet Musa: Jason's envelope! With everything that happened, I forgot to open it. Stella: Don't keep us waiting, Musa! What does it say? What does it say? *Musa opens the envelope, reads then passes it to Bloom* Musa: It's an invitation, girls... Bloom: To Jason Queen's wedding! He wants... he wants Musa to sing for him and his bride on their special day. Stella: Isn't that great? Okay, it's definitely not great. Ending Narrator: In the next episode, Mitzi and her friends would do anything to defeat the Winx, even take lessons from Ogron and his Wizards. But thanks to their Believix power, the Winx are gaining more trust in Gardenia while the Black Circle becomes weaker with each passing day. Category:Scripts Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:Cinélume Category:Winx Club Scripts